Study sociological, psychological, and psychiatric consequences of teenage childbearing for the teenage mother, the children born to teenage mothers, and for families headed by women who began childbearing as teenagers by analyzing data collected for the Social Psychiatry Study Center's longitudinal community-wide study of children and their families in a black, urban, low-income Chicago community. Through multivariate techniques, assess the effect of age at first birth on family composition, interaction patterns, family psychological atmosphere, etc., and the extent to which these interactions change as mothers gro older. A comprehensive final report of results will be prepared.